onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Denwa Denwa no Mi
The Denwa Denwa no Mi is eaten by Roy G. Biv, a marine vice-admiral and brother of Aristolia N. Biv. Appearance The fruit looks like a brown bell pepper with waves lines on it's skin. Strengths The advantage of this fruit is the user can only speak and read another persons mind through telepathy with ease. This includes his transfer of his own memories. The user can also speak out to multiple individuals as well. Also, the user can refrain from using this power. Weaknesses The disadvantage of this fruit is that the user cannot mind control, damage another mind or predict the person's next move. The user can read multiple minds but it's up to the user to understand it all. Also, he has some sort of limited range yet not very near. Conclusively, the user still have standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage There are no moves when he doesn't think. All moves below require thinking and his voice cannot be concealed through telepathy: Telepathy Moves These moves includes telepathically speaking and reading present thoughts. These are simply straightforward. *'Telepathic Propaganda: '''Roy speaks to many minds disturb their current thoughts. Unfortunately, the victims can easily suspect his motives. *'Telepathic Command:' Roy can now easily orders the marines with convenience with his telepathic speaking powers. *'Psychic Diplomacy:' Roy sends an individual or calls an individual to speak to Roy's targeted person without directly conversing to that person. *'Psychic Radar-area:' Roy can make an area sensing to pick up all the thoughts he can take without fully acknowledging them all, if able. *'Psychic Bond:' Roy now shares the senses of the person without the person to sacrifice anything. Unfortunately, Roy will also take in negative emotions and physical pain; also can only perform at one person. Memory Moves Moves effecting memories from others and to others, which gets more complicated. All of these gives a penalty depending on how far back the memory is made. (if the memory sets back 10 years before his/her age, Roy cannot use his powers on that person for 10 years.) *'Telepathic Memory:' Roy reads a mind's past rather than present. Can do multiple minds. This lasts for ''years on that single person or people. *'Memory Charity:' Roy can also deliver memories or other peoples memories to another mind. This shouldn't hurt the person's mind but if the moment is too much for the person, Roy might effect the person's emotions. The penalty may only last for months, but this nullifies all his memory-based moves. *'Dead Memories:' Roy can also read objects that was touched by a person and the experiences it had, on the object's point-of-view. This is mostly the function of a Psychometer. Rather than reading the person's mind directly, he can also find traces of them. The penalty may be only long for hours rather than years but Roy's powers are nullified ''from using this move for that amount of time. *'Memory Card:' Roy can store memory onto an object and let it sit there for years. The only thing Roy is limited mostly by land. One memory can only be stored in one big body of soil. Buildings count as a memory. Doing this might "overwrite" the previous information. Using this move requires ''hours for penalty, which nullifies Roy's powers. *'Split-Personality:' Roy has seven personalities. This can be recognized by the color of his eyes. He cannot remember all memories he takes, so he has to put them to another personality. He can give it to them without needing to change but it depends on the personalities if they forget it. These created personalities are much more flawed than his real one so it can be a hassle. His eye color changes when he changes personality; although, his real personality ''leaves his eyes light-gray. So far, he has seven color personalities: White (default), Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple and Black. Changing personalities will only ''nullify his powers for seven hours (due to seven personalities). This is his highly distinguished move that gave him the nickname, "The Man of Color." Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia